


Marmalade Thief

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: Merlin和Q曾经的故事。在他们成为军需官以前，和以后。所有故事都发生在黄金圈以前。





	Marmalade Thief

 

当Merlin修改完最后一份武器设计图从裁缝店后面走出来的时候已经很晚了。店里却还亮着灯。店员说快打烊时来了一位年轻人订做西装，量身到现在还没出来。魔法师等着关门，就给自己倒了一杯酒，站在柜台后面跟店员有一搭没一搭的闲聊。试衣间的门开了，里面走出的人让他呛了酒。

是Q。

Merlin从未想过还有重逢的这一天。

他端着酒杯眼睁睁得看着自己曾经的恋人走到他面前，看着他努力在脸上堆起一个讥讽的笑容

“晚上好，Professor Campbell。我应该叫你Hamish，还是大魔法师Merlin？”

Q几乎话一出口就后悔了。他引以为傲的大脑在见到Merlin的一瞬间就停止了工作，逻辑和理智全部断线，还支撑他站在这里的是他胸口不断膨胀的一团，咆哮着想撕开他的胸膛。

两人静静的站着，千言万语涌到嘴边不知该怎么说。

Merlin想说对不起，想解释当初为什么不告而别；Q想质问他为什么抛下自己，想问他这些年为什么都杳无音讯，然而他们谁也没开口。

最终是Q打破了沉默，“你这个橘子酱小偷。”他轻轻的说。

 

 

 

被MI6的军需官当面点破Kingsman魔法师的身份可是个爆炸性新闻，一个弄不好明天就要上头条。所以Merlin叮嘱了旁边翘着嘴角看热闹的店员几句，就匆忙拉着Q出了裁缝店。

Q甩开Merlin抓住他胳膊的手，迅速地招了一辆出租车，给Merlin留下了一个“你爱来不来”的眼神钻进了车里。Merlin只好连忙跟上。车里的空气很沉默，Merlin几次试图跟对方搭话却都没有得到回应。还好这种尴尬的气氛没有持续很久。车很快停下了。

出租车停在一个Merlin无比熟悉的公寓门口。他没想到Q还住在他们曾经的公寓里。仿佛一切都没变，Merlin下意识的跟上Q，像是七年前一个普通的去接他年轻恋人下课回家的日子。

Q打开门就直冲去屋里。Merlin站在门口，打量着他们曾经的屋子。里面的陈设变了，添了新家具，没有他在的时候整洁了。Merlin不太敢想像Q是怎么在这样充满他痕迹的屋子里独自生活了七年，他又是怎么把两个人的屋子渐渐变成一个人的。

Merlin的伤怀被怒气冲冲的脚步打断，

Q冲过来把Merlin按到门边，拽住他的领带迫使他低下了头，然后，狠狠的吻住了他。那是一个带着惩罚性的，满满怒气的吻。Q的嘴唇不住的颤抖，干裂冰凉，急切的吻上来时牙齿几乎磕破了嘴唇。魔法师尝到了年轻人嘴里伯爵茶和薄荷烟的味道，他的学徒泄愤似的啃咬他导师的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，尖利犬齿划破了Merlin的嘴唇，他自己的嘴唇也因激烈的亲吻裂开。他们尝到了彼此鲜血的味道。

Merlin疼极了。

好像Q一直咬到了他的心上，一下一下，齿印密密麻麻。

“I'm sorry……”

Merlin的声音低得几不可闻，Q通过嘴唇的翕动读到了这句话。

Q当然不会原谅他。当初的不告而别，七年的两不相见，不是一句简单的道歉可以化解。

Q也当然会原谅他。在他同样行走于暗影之下，手中牵着人命之后。

“You don't need to.”

Q轻轻舔过Merlin嘴唇上的伤口。

“I'm sorry .”

Merlin被安抚舔过的嘴唇又狠狠一疼。

Q为他的今天的任性道歉，也为辜负了Merlin保护他的苦心道歉。他的理解，他的尊重，他义无反顾追寻的脚步，浸满了七年分离的时光，化作愧疚，狠狠的扎在Merlin心上。

Q松开嘴，拽着领带牵着高大的男人往卧室走。Merlin顺从地弯下腰跟着Q进了卧室，在他没反应过来的时候就被年轻人按到在床上用领带捆住了手。

“我在你离开的时候可是学了不少东西。”Q骑在Merlin身上，居高临下的盯着他，脸上带着一种悲伤与得意混合的表情。

Merlin敏锐的注意到了这句话的重音。他解除了下意识的反抗动作，慢慢的放松了紧绷的肌肉，任凭Q扯开他的衣襟。

Q的手指比他的嘴唇还要冷，带着同样的颤抖划过Merlin的胸膛，然后，盖住了他的眼睛。Merlin感觉到一个颤抖的吻落在了额头上，随后是鼻尖，接着是在唇上的伤口，最后咬住了他的喉结。Q停住了，似乎有一点迟疑，Merlin配合的仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。Q似乎被取悦了，稍松了牙齿，换成舌头，小心翼翼的舔了舔。就像一只可怜的小动物跳到人怀里，张开尖牙咬了一口，又睨着人的神色舔了舔伤口，酥酥麻麻。这种感觉几乎逼出了Merlin一声混乱的喘息。

Q在他的胸膛上啃咬，像一只小兽在宣誓主权。

他避开了露出衣领的部分，在别人看不到的地方留下了一串红痕。

随着疼痛的吻下移，Merlin的腰带被解开，Q扯开裤子攥住了他的坚硬分身。然后Merlin感觉突然的一紧——Q直接坐了下去，没有润滑。

“Quin！”

“Call me…Q……”Q咬着牙说。

“你会受伤的！”Merlin扭着手腕，试图把自己从领带结里释放出来。

Q充耳不闻，咬着牙把自己往下按。

Merlin突然回到了七年前的那个晚上。Q也是这种献祭般的姿态，让Merlin劈开他的身体，标记上属于Merlin味道，仿佛这样就能留住他。

Merlin终于挣脱了领带，按住Q不让他继续。

“Q，我不会再——”

后面的话被嘴唇堵住。

不会再离开吗，Q不会让Merlin说违心的话。两个间谍机构的内勤首领，在一起几乎是不可能的事。

Q执意向下，Merlin只好轻轻按摩帮他放松肌肉，另一只手将他按在怀里，安抚他的颤抖。

全部接纳了Merlin之后，Q的双腿支持不住，有点脱力的伏在Merlin身上。Merlin搂住他，安抚他因为疼痛而萎靡的欲望。Q窝在Merlin的肩头，叼住他的耳垂轻轻的啃咬。

“This is mine.”Q轻轻在Merlin耳边说道。

他听见了！！他听见了七年前，Merlin那句隐秘的呢喃。Merlin突然明白了Q的选择，这七年的坚持，心里掀起的风暴让他做出了快过理智的行动。

他翻身把Q按在床上，抓着他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，缓慢地，坚定地，很有压迫感地，一点点地进入了他。

这太超过了，烟花般的快感在Q的脑子里爆炸，现实与幻想的混合击溃了他。他张开嘴却发不出任何声音，他一只手紧紧攥住Merlin的胳膊，另一只手揪住自己的胸口，徒劳的大口呼吸，却好像吸不到一点氧气。Merlin每次的进入都是那么深，那么重，肉体摩擦的感觉被人为地拉长，妄想成真的快感已经烧坏了他的脑子，他简直没法承受更多的刺激，大腿微微痉挛，已经到了喷发的边界。Merlin却伸手握住了他的欲望，俯身在他耳边说“我们一起。”

Merlin深深的抽插着，身体不断互相撞击着，好像要把Q的不安，Q的惶恐都撞出去。既然Q封住了他的唇阻止他的承诺，他就用行动来消弭Q的不安。

Q被Merlin填满的快感和撤出的空虚拉扯着，耳朵里灌满了自己的呻吟和喘息。

终于，Q在射精的时候哭出来了。

“Merlin，求你不要……！”

离开我。后半句被他留在了肚子里，和Merlin的精液一起。

 

 

 

和七年前的那个早晨一样，Q在浑身酸痛中醒来。

不同的是，这次他已经被清理过，胸膛上还横着一条男人的臂膀。

他转过头，看见一双温柔的榛绿色眼睛。

 

“Good morning, Q.”


End file.
